Mythbusters is Trying to Kill My Baby!
by La Nuit Bleue
Summary: Between jobs, Dean is watching Mythbusters... and is convinced they're trying to kill his baby!


Author's Note: First Supernatural fic I've been able to write (the incessant Wincestial porn that goes on in my head is surprisingly difficult to put down on paper). Was watching a Mythbusters rerun before class one day and had this idea. Less than 4 hours later, the fic was done. So enjoy!

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

The brothers were holed up in yet another crappy motel room (they all started blending together long ago). Sam, the younger but taller of the two, was sprawled out on one of the beds, reading one of the many books they'd inherited from Bobby. Dean was sitting at the small kitchen table. He'd taken Sam's laptop while he was sleeping and was staring intently at the screen. While not a rare occurence on its own, what Sam found strange was that Dean was using headphones. Probably watching that stupid cartoon porn again, thought Sam, returning to the old book in his hands.

"Sam, did you know about this shit?!" Dean cried, interrupting the silence and startling Sam. He turned to look at his older brother who was glaring at him as if he was somehow to blame for whatever had offended him. "What are you talking about?"

"Mythbusters is trying to kill my baby!" Dean sounded genuinely hurt. Sam cocked his head, "Wait, you're watching Mythbusters? You'reactually watching something educa-"

"Hey!" Dean interrupted. "Don't use the 'e' word. It's a funny show and they blow shit up. Plus that one chick is kinda hot." Shaking his head and chuckling softly, Same spoke without thinking. "Her name is Kari." Dean continued to glare at his brother. "Of course you'd know that. Nerd. Anyways, they're trying to kill my baby!" Sam sighed. "Which myth are they doing?" Dean turned back to the screen to check. "The drive shaft pole-vaulting car myth." Sam's brow furrowed. "That did call for a '67 Chevy Impala, didn't it?"

"Yes! How could they do that? Heartless bastards..." Dean grumbled as Sam rolled his eyes. "You seriously have an unhealthy relationship with that car." Dean snapped his head back in Sam's direction. "Hey, don't you talk about her like that!" Pretending to not have heard Dean's response, Sam continued. "Though, to be fair, we are Winchesters. Almost every relationship we have is unhealthy." Dean scoffed, "Speak for yourself." Sam raised an eyebrow. "Oh really, Mr. King-of-one-night-stands?"

"Those don't count! They're not relationships." Dean was trying to defend himself. How cute, Sam grinned. "Technically, you did have relations with them though..." Dean's glare intensified. In fact, Sam might even describe it as a glower. "Anyways, want me to tell you something that will make you feel better?" Dean pouted and nodded. Sam decided to take pity on his brother. "They end up not being able to find a '67 Impala, so they use a '66." Dean smirked in triumph. "Ha! Serves them right. Trying to destroy something so beautiful." Sam really couldn't help himself. "You know they tend to do a lot of car myths, right?" Dean's mouth fell open. "What? Why?" Sam shrugged. "Well, there are a lot of myths out there that center around cars. People want to know if they're true or not, so the show tests them. Plus it makes good television." Dean didn't seem convinced. Sam sighed. "Look, if you want, I can make you a list of episodes and myths that involve cars and what cars they actually use." Dean's face lit up. "Year, make, and model?" Dean's smile was contagious. "Sure." Well at least he was watching something educational and not the cartoon porn. Maybe he'd actually learn something. He guestured to the laptop. "Besides, that myth doesn't-"

"Hey! Spoilers, bitch." Dean put his headphones back on as he returned to the episode. "Whatever, jerk." Sam just smiled and shook his head as the comfortable silence descended around them, only broken periodically by Dean's laughter. Sam relished times like this, these rare moments where they could pretend they were just normal brothers. Then he look down at the open book in front of him, the page titled "Medieval Witches," and the spell was broken.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and please review! Any and all feedback is welcome. ^_^


End file.
